Liu Shan
Liu Shan is a new playable character in Dynasty Warriors 7. Prior to his playable appearance, he is best known as an infant found in the Dynasty Warriors series since the second title. He is Liu Bei's son and heir, becoming the second and last Emperor of Shu. In preceding installments of the Warriors franchise as well as other Koei titles, he is called Liu Chan. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During the majority of the Dynasty Warriors series, Liu Shan appears as an infant during the Battle of Chang Ban as a rare powerup. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he is portrayed as an effeminate and cowardly monarch. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he takes over the Shu kingdom after Liu Bei's death. He is left to defend Shu's land after an invasion from Wu at Bai Di Castle. Furthermore, Zhuge Liang is busy at Wu Zhang Plains and is unable to help Liu Shan. Only Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Jiang Wei and Xing Cai remain to guard him. Liu Shan is depicted as gentle, weak and untrained. Lovestruck by the maiden, he sorely wishes for Xing Cai to stay behind and wishes he had Guan Ping's strength so he can properly protect her. During the battle, he will rush to her aid should her health drop to low levels. After the battle, however, he vows to grow stronger to protect his people during Shu's scenarios. Xing Cai's ending scene shows Liu Shan struggling to train with her. His fate in other scenarios is not clearly mentioned. He was removed from the sixth game but is still mentioned in the Encyclopedia entry A Dou and the Three Kingdoms section. For his playable appearance, Liu Shan is described as a young man with a mountain of expectations hefted onto his shoulders. Eager to prove himself, he rushes to meet whatever problem comes his way. However, since he hardly spares a thought to his consequences and his reactions to them are late, there have been rumors of his idiocy spreading as a result. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, Liu Chan can either follow his father's footsteps or appear as a random secondary officer. He has one of the lowest stats in the series, coming in at a mere total of 77 points in the newest title. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) *Moriya Endo - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Japanese) *Taiki Matsuno - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) *Shinichirō Ōta - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I must defend my father's kingdom. Noble spirits, lend me your strength!" Historical Information Liu Shan was saved by Zhao Yun during the Battle of Changban. After his father died in the year 223 he became the next emperor of Shu. In the same year he married a daughter of Zhang Fei. In the years 227-234 Zhuge Liang launched five of his Northern Expeditions. After the said expeditions, Liu Shan and the people of Shu, buried Zhuge Liang at Dingjunshan after the regent died of illness at Wuzhangyuan. At the funeral Liu Shan wept uncontrollably ven after the funeral was over. After Jiang Wan took Zhuge Liang's position as regent, Empress Zhang suddenly grew ill and passed away in the year 237. Liu Shan then married her sister and Empress Zhang's sister then became the next empress of Shu in the following year. After Jiang Wan passed away Fei Yi took the position as regent but was assasinated by a surrendered Wei officer named Guo Xun. Jiang Wei then took position as regent and launched his own campaigns against which consisted of nine expeditions. Jiang Wei strained Shu's supplies and weakened Shu. In the year 263 Deng Ai, Zhong Hui, and Zhuge Xu lead a campaign to rid of Shu. Many people suggested to Liu Shan to go to Nanzhong, while some suggested to head to Wu before being defeated by Wei. The capital was soon besieged by Deng Ai leading Liu Shan to surrender, a coffin prepared and hands tied behind his back. Believing in some chance for the fallen kingdom, Jiang Wei, with the help of the rebelling general, Zhong Hui, he tried to revive Shu but he and Zhong Hui were killed by Deng Ai and Liu Shan's son, Liu Xuan, was killed in the confusion. Liu Shan was relocated to Luoyang and was given the title Duke of Anle. After Wei fell and the Jin Dynasty was formed Liu Shan's dukedom lasted until he died in the year 271. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The novel generally portrays Liu Shan as an incapable ruler who was easily swayed by words, especially those from his favorite eunuch, Huang Hao. Gallery File:Liuchan-dw5.jpg|Liu Shan in Dynasty Warriors 5 (as a generic Ruler) Liuchan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters